<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A walk underneath the moonlight by Theladyflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596229">A walk underneath the moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyflame/pseuds/Theladyflame'>Theladyflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the adventure zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), M/M, first fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyflame/pseuds/Theladyflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first published fanfic so please be nice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A walk underneath the moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fitzroy can control his wild magic. By that he means he can tell  he's going to have a magic surge before it happens. It's about a 15 second gap and yes it's a very short window but it gives him time to warn anyone near him, tonight though he didn't have that luxury.</p><p>  He was having trouble falling into a trance. With being cursed, almost dying and having your crush tell you that he knows your not really who you say you are if the icing to the cake with the sprinkles being they have 6 months to prepare for a war. With everything replaying in his head he sighed and decided to go for a walk. He had already put on his red cloak and slipped on his shoes when he was about to open his door to leave, he expected the snoring from the firgbol to be loud enough so he could sneak out without the rogue hearing him. What he did not expect was Argo standing in front of his door hand in a fisted about to knock on Fitzroys door.<br/>
“ Sweet fantasy jesus Argo! What are you doing still awake?”<br/>
“ I could ask you the same question.”<br/>
Fitzroy went to say some snarky comment about minding your own business, but he looked at Argo and couldn't do anything but feel the electricity course through his stomach. Argo’s hair was in a messy bun and his tunic wasn't laced which revealed most of his chest. Fitzroy quickly pushed down any thoughts he might have been having.<br/>
“I was just going to go on a walk on the grounds to clear my head.”<br/>
“Oh really mind if i join you? It doesn't look like i'm going to get much sleep tonight anyways.”<br/>
“No of course not, we've had a rough week.” Fitzroy mentally slapped himself.<br/>
-<br/>
This brings us to the present. It's a cloudy night but the moon still lights up the night.<br/>
They had been walking for about an hour in silence when they came to sit under a tree so rest their legs. Fitzroy finally broke the agonizing silence.<br/>
“So how much about me do you know?” Argo froze at the words and sighed<br/>
“Well i know that your dad's name is Jerry and he's a fantasy truck driver. Your mother's name is dendra. You went to Clyde Nite’s Night Knight School and were expelled then you were sent a scholarship to Wiggenstaff’s School For Heroism And Villainy” Argo said, staring at the grass below him.<br/>
“ I...Argo i don't know whether to be impressed or extremely nervous right now.” Fitzroy said. They both looked at each other after what felt like an eternity. Argo's eyes had what Fitz could only think was shame. Fitzroy honestly didn't know how to react, he hadn’t told anyone his past because he was afraid about what people might have thought, but this was Argo. The man Fitzroy has shared a meal and a room with. He trusted argo more than anyone else at this god forsaken school. Fitzroy took in a shaky breath and reached out and grabbed Argos hand.</p><p>“Argo I..I still trust you, to be honest with everything you told me it makes me feel a little better knowing i don't have to have my walls up in front of everyone anymore.” Fitzroy said while tracing the lines on argos hand. Argo took Fitzroys hand into his and looked at Fitzroy for a ok. Fitzroy nodded and waited for what argo was going to say.<br/>
“Fitz i haven't been 100% honest with ya, since the day in the imp hospital ive started getting feelings for you.” Argo’s cheeks turned a shade of indigo as he talked. It felt like all the air had been beaten out of Fitzroys lungs. With the way Argos cheeks looked in the moonlight and the way he was holding on to Fitzroy he should have known was was going to happen.</p><p>“Argo i lik- Shit!” Fitz felt the tale tell signs of his wild magic and quickly got up to avoid hitting the tree or Argo with his magic. He makes it about 5 steps before the grass below him changes to a light shade of grey and becomes wet as the clouds in the sky start to almost evaporate. Fitzroy sat down on the newly changed grass still feeling the effects of his magic coursing through him ignoring the wetness on his bottom of his pants.. He hears a faint chuckle as he sees a pair of boots in front of him. He looks up to find Argo in front of him with his hand held out.<br/>
“I would say that's the coolest one yet” Argo said Fitzroy takes his hand to get back up on his feet. He wasn't expecting Fitzroy to be so light, so when their faces were inches  apart Argo couldn't help but hold fitzroys face.<br/>
“I’m so glad i found someone like you.” Thoughts words hit Fitzroy in an instance. Fitzroy pulled away quickly and took a step back in a panic.</p><p>“Argo I like you in the same way but you are out of my league. I mean you're amazing and i love everything about you but i just cause the clouds to turn the grass all wet and grey, i can't control my magic properly and i don't want to end up hurting you or-” Fitzroy felt a pair of lips on his that snapped him out of his rant. Argos lips were soft like silk and had a taste of salt water. They both quickly get caught in the moment with fitzroys arms over Argos neck and Agros hands on his hips. The kiss lasted and they both needed air. They stayed standing there for a few minutes just holding each other.</p><p>“Fitz i know you’re worried about your magic and keeping everyone safe but you can let that control you.” Agro gives him that stupid rouge smile and Fizroy cant help but smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>